bbrms1fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
Week 2: Ep4: 14 Stands Davis(DR): Okay going into this HoH competition I need to win! All the houseguests walk outside for the HoH competition. Outside there are 14 stands all separated by columns so they can’t see each others answers. They also all have a white board and maker. Julie(Speaker): You ready for the Head of Household competition. Gavin: Probably not, but like, let’s start already. Julie(Speaker): Okay, uh… anyways… well. Okay, in this competition you will be asked would you rather questions and you will guess what the majority of people guessed. Ready? Gavin: I already gave you the answer! Todd: Why are there only 14 stands? Julie: Todd, as outgoing HoH you will not compete. Todd: Oh… Todd(DR): Well, crap. Julie: First question. Would you rather be rich and ugly or hot and poor. Gavin: I mean, like… if you’re hot you can’t really be poor. Julie: Everyone but Gavin, Sammy, Davis, and Reana have answer ugly and rich. Well… hot and poor was right. Next question. Live 2 lives to 40 or one life to 80. Gavin: Uh… Sammy: This is hard. Julie: Davis is the only one who answered 2 lives to 40. He was right, congratulations Davis! Davis: Yeah! The Mafia is in The Game Room with Davis. Gavin(DR): So, me and Kaylin came up with the plan to simply tell Davis what happened with Todd. That was he wont be mad at us, hopefully. Kaylin: Listen Davis, Todd put you up without our consent. Reana: Yeah he did. But i’m not sure if Sa- Gavin glared at Reana. Reana: -nda. Sandra seems guilty. Davis: Sandra? Reana: When you say it like that it makes me rethink it. Gavin rolls his eyes. Davis(DR): Well… uh… if they’re telling the truth I should be going after Todd. But, that is, if they are telling the truth. What to do, what to do? Ugh. I mean he did put me up. So that might have to be my plan. Gavin(DR): Okay, so if this group falls. Actually, let me restate that. When the group fails I'll need a backup plan. The people I think will be the most loyal are the two youngest. Gavin, Corbin, and Liam meet in Bedroom F1. Gavin: Hey Corbin and Liam! Corbin: Yo, what’s up? Gavin: I was thinking we should make an alliance. Liam: Oh, cool. Liam(DR): Yay! Finally some people to blindside! I need to blindside! Liam: We need to name it. Corbin: The Three Musketeers. Gavin: I guess… Gavin(DR): Well… this is interesting. Liam: Finlay an alliance, heh heh heh. Gavin: Uh… yeah. Gavin(DR): Liam’s a little weird. Scott, Sandra, Tracy and Lisa are in The Kitchen. Sandra: So I think it might be good to get on good terms with Scott. He seems like he could deal some damage. Sandra: Hey Scott, can we talk? Scott: I’m on break, I'm busy. Sandra: Lol, we don’t have work here. Scott: Well I do. Sandra: Wbshifkie What? Lisa: What in the heck did you just say? Sandra: I don’t know. Reana and Sammy are in Bedroom F2’1. Sammy: Listen Reana. I'm not sure if I did was wrong b- Reana: Yeah you were. Duh! Sammy: but, you think it is so what can I do to make up for it. Reana: Um- nothing! Sammy: C’mon Reana. I’ll do anything. Reana: I already said nothing! Sammy: Reana… Reana: You stole my boyfriend! Sammy: He came to me. Reana: So, you still accepted! Sammy: C’mon, you literally didn’t tell me anything about him. So how was I supposed to know you liked him? Reana: You could’ve figured it out. Sammy(DR): UGH! I’m willing to anything. Just why is Reana acting like this? Davis: YO! HOUSEGUESTS, IT’S TIME FOR THE NOMINATION CEREMONY! Everyone meets in the Living room for the nomination. Davis: As HOH it’s my job to nom- Sandra: Hahaha! You’re so funny! Davis: Uh… thank you? Anyways, my job is to nominate two of you for eviction. My first nominee is… Sandra: Great joke! Gavin: He didn’t say a jo- nevermind. Sandra: Good one! Gavin(DR): Does Sandra need pills? Davis: My first nominee is Judy. Judy: What!? Why me! What did I do to you. Judy(DR): Me? Why me! Come on Davis, I did nothing to you! Davis: My second nominee is… Sandra: You are full of- Gavin: Just please stop! Todd: Yeah. Tracy: Oh yeah, feel the burn. Tracy is now running around the room. Lisa: Weren’t you like SUPER TIRED! What the heck happened to you? Tracy: Oh yeah, need to work those glutes! Gavin: Hold up, what is going on here? Gavin(DR): So we have someone mentaly insane, and then there is Tracy. I want a new house! Tracy: Work those GLUTES! Davis: I NOMINATE TODD NEXT! Now please stop! Kaylin(DR): So Davis is with us. This is good. Now, the better question, is Todd against us?